


In All Hearts, An Angel Awaits

by Snorp_Lord



Series: Actors AU [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, It's finally time lads, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Turns out that Anti's friends know quite a bit about interior decorating. The conclusion for Anthony and Sean's part of this au!
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Actors AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555768
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	In All Hearts, An Angel Awaits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ema670](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/gifts).



Anti was surprised to learn just how much his friends knew about repainting. Once he’d shown them how much his apartment had been messed up, he’d immediately been bundled into Chase’s five-seater with six other people, and been asked to give directions to his place. It was Marvin who suggested stopping over at a home store on the way too, suggesting they get tape to ensure the edges were perfect, listing off the best brands for paint, bouncing in his seat with excitement. In the end Jackie managed to shut him up by placing a hand on his thigh, which was followed by a set of knowing looks that the two of them resolutely ignored. 

“Hey, what color do you want your rooms in? I know you had it white before, buuuuuuuut I bet your landlord wouldn’t mind you doing it in some colours and stuff! Especially since that way it’s gonna cover up the spray paint, right?” Sean grinned mischievously and leaned closer. “Your favourite color is still red, right? But we could do stuff in green too and-”

“I...think I’m just gonna wait until we get into the store first. Might see stuff I like, so I’ll look before I pick anything.” Thoughts of what his landlord might say drifted by, but for once, he ignored them. After everything that had happened, he just wanted to have something fun, something he didn’t have to worry about or overthink. Sleeping for a full ten hours in a living room full of people who actually wanted him there helped his mood tremendously too. When the radio started blaring some kind of upbeat rock song, the seven of them sang along horribly off-key, breaking into giggles when a faster section came up that none of them could really keep up with. Still, they finished up with a flourish as the car pulled up to a big hardware store, and Anti could hear someone humming the same song as they walked up to the door.

As soon as they stepped inside, everyone scattered, with Marvin pulling Jackie towards the soft furnishings while Chase ran over to the lights like he always did. If Jamie had been free, he would have run off with Marvin for paints, too, but he was off teaching a sign class, and had reluctantly let them go without him. Only Sean and Anti were left at the door, glancing at each other and bursting into laughter. “Well, there they go. Guess we’ll see them in...what, a couple hours? Marvin’ll probably fill his pockets with a load of paint samplers too.”

“I USE THOSE FOR ART AND YOU KNOW IT,” came the reply, from somewhere in the paint section, followed by a hushed series of whispers as the two of them scurried out of the aisle with a confused employee coming around the corner after them. It was a few more minutes before they saw the pair again, finding them giggling to each other in the furniture section.

“Guys, could you please stop trying to convince everyone we’re here to rob the place?” Anti snorted at their antics, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to tell anyone to stop. Even the employees seemed to be having fun watching them run around. They were all a bunch of weirdos. And Anti was having the time of his life watching them. 

“Okay, I have my paint samplers! Jackie, carry the paints, don’t just swing them around like that! You could mess up the colors! And I need the silver for that pattern in the bedroom! So no, we can’t put it down! Stop dropping things!” Poor Jackie was loaded with paints and cushions, piled so high he looked like a pack mule. Granted, it wasn’t an unusual sight, not since the first time they’d taken the pair out shopping, but it was always funny. Especially when Jackie was so determined to act like it was no big deal, unaware that Marvin actually believed him. Maybe someday they would remember that trolleys existed for a reason. But alas, it was not that day. And so Marvin kept tossing extra bits and pieces on top of the precarious pile in Jackie’s arms.#

“Hey, I found something that might be good for your relaxation and stuff. Do you...like, have one of these already?” Chase was considerably more restrained in his shopping, but he held up a cute green lava lamp. Despite his comments on how it looked like a dildo, Anti still took it and thanked the other for finding one that “fit so nicely”. That earned him a quick elbow from someone, though when he turned around, he didn’t see anyone with a guilty face.

“Okay, so we got a lamp, whatever Marvin got, and uh...I got some paint brushes and shit. Since nobody else remembered.” Cue the parade of slightly sheepish looks. “Also, how is all this gonna fit in my house? In case you remember, I live in a fuckin’ wardrobe with tv. I’m not gonna be able to get a new bed in there either. They built the bed in the apartment. Oh fuck, is she gonna charge me….?”

“Oh, nah, your landlady isn’t gonna be a problem, buddy. We have a plan.” Weird. Chase wasn’t usually that vague. Anti wasn’t sure if he liked those looks everyone was throwing each other. Those were ‘up to no good’ looks. Or maybe they were up to good. But their own chaotic, Irish good, that might end with something on fire. Not the kind of good he could really afford though. 

Still, they were paying for everything, so at least nothing illegal was happening. Yet. 

They ended up sending Marvin and Jackie ahead to the car to start packing things in, at their insistence. After all, things needed bagging and wrapping at the checkout, such as the fifty layers of bubble wrap Anti had decided to keep the precious lava lamp in. He had to keep that safe, and no, it was nothing to do with those little happy looks he got from some of the others for it. 

Once the last bits and pieces were carefully packed into the car, with Anti carefully cradling his lamp, they were off again, through a maze of grey concrete and yellow street lamps, colourful graffiti and people and billboards, flashing by until the sky began to get dark. After what felt like an hour squished into the back seat, he finally found himself a little worried about where they were headed. He started glancing around, craning his neck slightly. If the others noticed, they didn’t say anything, and it didn’t show on their faces. Most of them were smiling or singing along to the song on the radio. Crappy pop song. At least they enjoyed it.

When the car stopped, it was in front of a new place that Anti had never seen. A pretty little detached house, the front wall painted a pastel green that was way too cute for his tastes. There were freaking  _ flowers _ in the window boxes. That had to be some old lady’s house. Anti turned to say so to them, and realized everyone was already looking at him. And staring. And probably waiting for him to say something.

“I don’t get it, who are we here to see?” He glanced over to the house, then back to them. “I mean, this  _ is  _ someone’s house, right?”

“Yours, Anthony. It’s for you,” Sean answered, grinning as his friend silently stepped out of the car and walked up the cute little path to the front door. The house looked like it was cut right out of a fifties magazine, far too cute for his usual tastes, far too nice for a guy like him. Anthony was silent as he pushed the door open. Somewhere behind him, he heard the others getting out of the car, unloading their haul from the DIY shop. At some point they walked right past him as he stood there in the entry. 

“Anthy? Hey, is this alright?” Sean. This had to have been his idea. It was so sweet, and exactly what Anti needed even if he wasn’t aware of it, and keeping it a surprise was such a nice idea, and- “Oh, no, hey, I’m sorry!” And Sean was hugging him now, everyone was staring at him.

Oh.

He was crying.

“I’m...I’m okay. I’m really okay. Or...not yet. But I will be. God, you guys are the best.” He barely managed to see Sean’s answering grin before he’d pulled him into a hug. “ _ You’re  _ the best, Sean. I know it was you. I don’t even know what to say. Thank you. Thank you so, so much!” There were definitely some whistles, but mostly the others let them have their moment, focusing on moving things in for him. Anti heard mentions of a furniture delivery. “I can’t take this, you guys spent so much money on me.”

“Shush. You’re gonna take all this stuff, you’re gonna let us decorate with our horrible interior decoration sense, then Marvin’s gonna fix it all. Okay?” The older Irishman reached up and made Anti’s head do a little nod, giggling. “Now come upstairs, we’re painting your room!”

They ran upstairs together, Sean and Anti’s hands clasped together like when they were young. Part of Anti was expecting one of them to fall over like always. Thankfully that didn’t happen.

The two of them were quickly put to work painting a ‘feature wall’, as Marvin called it. Fancy word for a single wall being painted black, though Anti was curious, since the tins were marked as chalkboard paint. Some shade of black, maybe? He wouldn’t put it past Marvin to pick out a special paint rather than using something normal. Saying so also got him a giggle from Sean. That was an absolute win in his book. Turns out the paint was meant to turn his whole wall into a chalkboard, allowing them to write some cute messages once it was dry. It would also be helpful for the notoriously disorganised Anti. Made sense once he saw the giant set of chalks that someone had  _ helpfully  _ placed in his room.

At one point, they even managed to have a paintbrush joust, adding some...interesting detailing to Sean’s tie-dye hoodie. Being fully dressed in black put Anti at an advantage, but in the end they were too giggly to decide a real winner, or even finish the fight.

“Hey, Anthy? I know we kinda dumped this on you, but, uh...you do want this, right? I didn’t ask about it before we bought it but I thought if you knew before now you’d say no, and you needed a new place since your address got leaked, and this is a better neighborhood, it’s actually pretty close to me and Henrik too, but you know Jackie and Marvin’s place is back near your old place-” Anti’s hand on his shoulder was enough to cut off the stream. “...I want this place to be perfect for you, you know? I want this place to be...safe, and I want it to work for you. That’s half the reason we want to decorate it. Not just buy a place. The people around here have awful taste anyway.”

“I love it, Sean.” I love you. I love you so much, and when you sit in front of the window with the afternoon sun behind you like that, it makes you look like you have a halo. “And trust me, it’s great. All of this...it’s amazing. I still can’t really believe it, so if I look kinda out of it, that’s the only reason why. It’s just hard to believe.”

And as if Sean didn’t already look like an angel, he smiled so brightly that it almost hurt to look at. A dark silhouette against golden light. “You’re staring, Anthy. Did I get paint on my face?”

Anthony Kane set down his paintbrush and kissed his best friend. And then everything was perfect once Sean kissed him right back.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end for these two so far, but there's more left for the others! I love this au too much to be done just yet.


End file.
